AU, Secrets Inside The Walls Of A School
by SeahSlade
Summary: Disregard Destiny... A and Mi are aliens A Mi L Maria go to bording school, max and Is are new students... This is my first fic so be nice.
1. Default Chapter

"Oh Michael," Maria groaned. "Maria." By now Michael had her shirt off and she was in her bra and skirt. Michael and Maria had snuck out of their dorm rooms late at night to meet in their 'secret' room in the attic (although they weren't the only ones who knew about.)  
  
Liz and Alex also knew about the secret room. The four would sneak off during their brakes to the secret room to get away. Over the years they had been at the boarding school they had stolen 2 old couches that had been put behind the school that were no longer useful to the staff. They took a beat up mattress to the room and ever so often they stole some canned food from the cafeteria. It was cozy and it had turned into their own little home away from home.  
  
"Oh Michael, Michael. You always know exactly how to push my buttons." Maria moaned under her breath. "Shh," Michael whispered turning his head toward the door. "What?" Maria was disappointed that he had stopped. "Did you here something?" Michael was concerned that someone had followed them up there. "No, you're just imagining it. Now come on and focus here!" Maria exclaimed trying t get him to turn his attention back on her.  
  
All of a suddon Maria heard a creaking noise and the door was slowly opening. Maria dove for her shirt and her and Michael hid behind one of the couches.  
  
The door opened and a petite figure with long brown hair stepped into the room. "Maria," she whispered. "Michael, are you guys in here?  
  
Michael looked over at Maria who had a relieved look occupying her face. He just looked annoyed. They stood up from behind the couch and were face to face with one of their best friends Liz Parker.  
  
"Liz, what the hell are you doing here?" Michael whispered with a hint of rage hidden in his voice.  
  
"I could say the same to you." Liz whispered in mock anger. "I came here looking for Alex."  
  
"Why what's wrong Liz?" Maria asked suspiciously.  
  
"I went to Michael and Alex's room because I needed to talk to Alex and the door was unlocked so I went in. I had a feeling Michael wouldn't be there 'cause you weren't in our room. And when I walked inside he wasn't there!" Liz whispered in horror.  
  
"Oh my god!" Maria gasped. "Well where could he be, what happened to him, what if somebody kidnapped him?" Maria spoke so fast she lost her breath.  
  
"Shh, it's ok Maria I'm sure there's got to be some logical explanation for this." Michael tried to knock some sense in her. Who was he kidding, he was flipping out to he just wouldn't let them see it.  
  
"Well we should go look for him." Michael concluded.  
  
"Where do we start though, I mean he could be anywhere." Liz complained.  
  
"I'll start by looking in the washrooms and you guys search anywhere and everywhere he likes to go to be alone, ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure," they both said in unison.  
  
Liz and Maria searched every nook and cranny of the place but there was no sign of him. "Where could he be?" Maria asked. She was so scared for her friend.  
  
"Maybe we should go back up to the loft. And on our way we'll go by his room just to make he didn't go back there, ok?" Liz suggested.  
  
Maria nodded her head slowly in agreement and followed Liz. He wasn't in his room so they headed back to the loft. As they walked in they saw Michael leaning over something that appeared to be a body in the middle of the floor. As they neared they realized the body was Alex.  
  
"Oh my god!" Maria screamed, quickly covering her mouth after realizing she was too loud and she could get them into trouble.  
  
"Is he ok Michael?" Liz asked bluntly, taking in the sight of one of her best friends lying unconscious on the floor.  
  
"He'll be ok, yeah. When I found him he was in the third floor bathroom puking his guts out then he just passed out." Michael whispered in a calm voice so as to not scare the two petite girls now kneeling next to him.  
  
"Oh thank god," Maria whispered happily.  
  
"We should go back to our rooms before someone hears us." Liz stated. They had been making quite a bit of noise.  
  
"Yeah we probably should. You guys want to help me carry Alex down to my room?" Michael looked up at Maria then Liz making his best puppy dog face.  
  
"Fine, whatever," they said in mock annoyance.  
  
The next day Alex woke up with an intense headache. Michael was sitting on his bed already dressed.  
  
"What happened last night? How did I get here?" Alex asked rubbing his temples.  
  
"Well I found in the bathroom puking then you fainted." Michael stated bluntly.  
  
"Oh, ok. So how are the girls?" Alex asked seductively.  
  
"They're worried sick about you, but other than that? There good." Michael smirked.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in, it's open." Michael said knowing who it was.  
  
"Oh god Alex." Liz and Maria gasped in unison rushing over to his bed.  
  
"Are you ok?" Liz asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Alex said trying to get them off his back. He just couldn't handle there constant nagging to make sure he was fine.  
  
There was another knock on the door.  
  
"Just a second," Michael called out giving everyone in the room a confused stare. Who could that be? He thought.  
  
"Ah good you're all here." Head mistress Daniels stated marching into the room. "There are two new students arriving today, a boy and a girl. They're siblings. Since you four all have three person rooms, I would like you to take them into your rooms. No if ands or buts." She said bluntly. " They will be arriving around noon so I am giving you the afternoon off to show them around and help them get aquainted to the school. Meet me in my office at noon sharp. Thank you." And with that she turned on her heels and marched out, closing the door behind her.  
  
The four teens were stunned. They gave each other worried looks. Everyone was speechless. Finally one of them spoke up. "Ok, this is bad. What if something happens and they see something they shouldn't see?" Maria asked worriedly.  
  
"We'll just have to be extra careful around them then." Alex stated calmly.  
  
"How can you be so calm, Alex?" Michael blurted out. "This could destroy our entire existence and you're just sitting there like some statue?" Michael was obviously in one of his the world is going to end because of something this tiny, moods. There was no way to knock him out of it until he could realize for himself that they weren't in any real danger.  
  
"Oh calm down Michael." Liz whispered. "If you keep acting like this you're the one who is going to expose you guys."  
  
"Yeah, ok whatever lets just go to class. We're already late." Maria pointed out. They all stood up and walked out the door to their classes and Alex stayed behind to get dressed. Michael waited outside the room for him.  
  
"Hey Alex, do you really think it will be ok? I mean they're complete strangers whom we know nothing about and we have to share rooms with them." Michael blurted out.  
  
"If we hold back on using our powers while they're around then we should be fine." Alex cleared his throat, trying to get his point across. "Yeah ok I guess I can try to do that. But it will be hard."  
  
"Yeah well, you don't have to use your powers 24/7 you know."  
  
"Obviously, but I'm used to being able to use them frequently when I'm in our room. Now I'll have to try and not do that even in the privacy of our room. It just sucks."  
  
"Yeah I know, but you'll get used to it. So just be patient and you'll see that everything will turn out alright."  
  
"Whatever." Michael said in a huff as he stormed off in the direction of his class. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters ( but I do own the ones that I make up(.  
  
12:00 pm Head Mistress Daniels office.  
  
She was sitting behind her desk, her hands linked, elbows on the desk in front of her and her chin resting on her hands. Where on earth are those children? She thought, if they don't show up soon I will have to give them detent. Just then her door opened and as she whipped up her head to see whom it was and she lost her train of thought. One by one they strode into her office heads high acting like they owned the place.  
  
"You're late!" Miss Daniels exploded. She hated it when people were late.  
  
"Woo, cool your jets we just had to go pick up the girls." Michael chirped. What put him in such a good mood? Liz thought. Then she looked over at Maria who was in the same state. Oh now I see. Liz giggled.  
  
"And what's so funny Miss Parker?" Miss Daniels said glaring at her.  
  
"Oh nothing, it was nothing."  
  
"Good, now keep quiet, I must tell you more about your new roommates. Their names are Max Evans and Isabel Evans. And they come from Roswell New Mexico. Now from what the parents have told me Isabel is quite outgoing but Max is rather shy so guys I am depending on you to show him the ropes and help him get acquainted, ok? Good, so I guess you can get to know them now on your own terms. Right good now wait in my offices until they get here I just have to go take care of some business before they get her," and with that she rushed out of the office before any of them could protest against anything she had said.  
  
"Oh now isn't this great. We're stuck here waiting for the people who will ruin our lives." Michael explained dramatically.  
  
"Oh stop being such a drama queen, Michael." Maria giggled while almost literally floating over the Michael's lap.  
  
"Oh will you guys knock it off. We're in a teacher's office and you want to suck face while we're waiting for her to return? You guys are sick!" Alex began to sizzle slightly.  
  
"Woo, Alex, take a deep breath. You don't want Miss Daniels to walk in on you doing that now do you." Michael said while rolling his eyes.  
  
Then they heard a creak, and they all turned to face the door. A lady in a business suite peaked her head in, "Um, excuse me but is this Head Mistress Daniels office?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah it's her office." Maria said hesitantly.  
  
"Oh good, Max Izzy come on in." The lady chirped happily prancing into the room. Behind came a man dressed in a business suite and two young people about the same age as Michael Maria Alex and Liz.  
  
"Oh, you must be Max and Isabel." Liz said sweetly. A smile crawled delicately over her face when she got a glance at Max. Wow, he is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen! Liz thought.  
  
"Yes we're them." Max and Isabel said in unison in kind of a monotone voice. Max kind of stood back from the crowd a little bit.  
  
"Oh well the four of us are here to show you around the school and Maria and I will your new roommates Isabel and Michael and Alex will be your roommates Max." Liz couldn't help but glow when she said his name. Max she though. It was all Maria could do but laugh. She burst out into a fit of laughter and everyone stared at her confused, except Liz. Maria mouthed to Liz, You, me our room, we have to talk. Liz just turned a bright shade of red and hid her face. Then Miss Daniels walk in and everyone went silent.  
  
"Oh good you're all here. Will you young ladies and gentlemen please take Max and Isabel on a tour of the school while I talk with their parents?" She asked politely, waving them away with her hand.  
  
When they got out into the hallway the girls took Isabel one direction and the guys took Max in the other.  
  
"So, Isabel was it? I'm Elizabeth Parker but just call me Liz. And this is Maria DeLuca. So how do you like it here so far?" Liz asked politely.  
  
"I hate it. I miss all my friends." Isabel stated bluntly.  
  
"Oh well I'm sure you'll get used to it after a while." Maria chimed. "No one bites, except maybe Tess and Kyle. But you wont have to worry about them, if you stick around with us you'll be fine 'cause they're afraid of Michael." Maria said confidently. The rest of the tour was spent telling Isabel about the history of the school and where everything was and finally they came to their room.  
  
"And finally this is our room." Liz explained obviously exausted from the walk. She opened the door and let Maria go in first and Isabel second then she followed closing the door and locking it behind her.  
  
"Wow this room is bigger than I expected. I thought the rooms were going to be like the size of a janitors closet or something. But this is like big enough to fit four people." Isabel said obviously excited about the space she was getting.  
  
"Yeah well we got lucky, there are only four rooms like this in the whole school, two in the girls dorm and two rooms like this in the guys dorm and Michael and Alex got one of them two." Maria said.  
  
"Ok, so can we go get my luggage and bring it up here so I can get my room all settle before I have to start class?"  
  
"Yeah sure, come on lets go get the guys. I bet they're sitting in their room not saying a word." Maria concluded with a giggle.  
  
Michael was lying on his bed staring off into space while Alex was trying to start a conversation with Max, when the door flung opened. It was the girls. Maria ran in a flung herself on top of Michael. Michael was caught off guard by her sudden movements got angry and started yelling at her. She then slapped him and then kissed his cheek as if to make it better. Everyone burst out into laughter at the display before them.  
  
"Yeah, yeah ok that's enough laughing at our expense. Lets go get your guys' stuff." Michael said sternly while getting up and opening the door. Everyone else followed suite and left the dorm. Maria was the last and before she walked out she pulled Michael into a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever until Liz walked back over to them and cleared her throat in front of them so they would stop it and follow her. 


	3. dreams

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the people you don't recognize. oh and the plot..  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Authors Note: Ok so I've changed a few things around.. Liz and Maria are aliens as well.. Destiny is somewhat the same but Tess isn't an alien. Some of you might recognize the first 2 chapters as another fic I wrote called Dreams. I decided to erase that fic from the site and change the title cuz my original idea for the story changed a little bit and the title didn't work it only worked for this next chapter. And sorry it took so long to update this next chapter but I was just being really lazy and I just kept putting it off. And thank you for all the wonderful reviews I really thought this story was a piece of shit. but if the public likes it I'm gonna keep it going. so thanx and Dear-Ophelia to what you said. I like twists and your fics are great and someone does find out about them but it isn't someone out of the group. Anyways. I think this story is gonna end kinda fast. but anyways yeah ok thanx for all the reviews And again sorry  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"THE DREAM"  
  
(1 week later)  
  
Max and Isabel got settled into their new lives in boarding school. Maria and Liz have become pretty good friends with Isabel. But Max still hasn't broken out of his shyness with Michael and Alex. He kind of just slips in and out of their room and really only mutters a hi to Michael and Alex. The only person he really talks to is his sister Isabel, not that Michael cares. 'Gasp' Liz shot up in her bed, her chest rising and falling at record speed. Her face was moist from the sweat. She tried to calm her breathing as she sat trying to remember her dream. All she could remember was she was on another planet and she was in danger and there was someone else there. But who? It seemed so real, like it ment something. 'Maybe it was my home planet.' Liz thought as she lay herself back down on her bed . All she could think about was the person in her dream. She knew it was a man of great importance, great importance to her and to her planet. Her mind whirled around the ideas of who it could be, and slowly he began to drift of again.  
  
Liz was standing on a balcony, she looked down at herself and she saw she was dressed in a pure white silk dress that went down to her ankles and had a golden trim. She seemed to almost be glowing. In her hand was a mask, and in the distance she could here music. "Are you coming?" A voice asked from behind her. She turned around to see who it was, it was a man in an elegant royal blue robe with gold trim and a golden sash, and he was wearing a mask. His hand was stretched out as if waiting for her to take it. She did, and he lead her to the source of the music, a room full of people. It was a party, a masquerade. Then she stood beside a great big lake. It's colour was that of a deep red, almost like blood. She felt a hand touch her shoulder so she spun around and who she saw confused her beyond belief. Max!  
  
Again she shot up in her bed, confused at why she would see Max in one of her dreams yet alone in a dream that could have been a memory of her home planet.  
  
She got silently, not wanting to wake up Isabel, and tiptoed to Maria's bed and shook her slightly.  
  
"Mmm, in a minute mom, I'm busy, Oh Michael," Maria murmered while turning over in her bed.  
  
"Maria," Liz whispered. "Maria wake up."  
  
"Wh-what's wrong." Maria asked groggily, squinting her eyes trying to focus on Liz.  
  
"Get up, we need to talk in private. We need to get the guys too." Liz whispered hurriedly.  
  
"Wo, ok slow down. Just give me a second."  
  
Michael. Michael. MICHAEL!!! Maria screamed in her connection with Michael.  
  
What the fuck Maria. Do you know what time it is? Michael replied angrily. Yeah, whatever. Look wake Alex up and go to the lounge. Liz needs to tell us something. Maria ended the connection and her and Liz headed off to the lounge.  
  
"What the hell is so important that they had to wake us up at 3 am?" Michael ranted as he and Alex headed off to the lounge. "I don't know. But considering that it's LIZ who woke us up, it's got to be important." Alex said trying his best to defend Liz.  
  
Liz and Maria were sitting on the couch when the door creaked open and Michael and Alex entered the room. "Hi guys," Maria said softly getting up to give Michael a hug. "Liz, why would you wake us up this early?" Michael spat out sitting down on the bed. "I had a dream." Liz started. "Oh great, what's so great about a dream? Why would you wake us up so you could tell us about a fucking dream?" Michael shot back making Liz a little uncomfortable. This received a smack upside the head from Maria and a " Shut up and let her talk." Michael grunted and then shut his mouth. "Thank you Maria. Well I'm not sure if it was a dream or a memory. I think I was on our home planet." Liz then told them about her dream. "And when I turned around it was. Max!" Liz finished a little exhausted at having to remember every detail because Michael kept on asking stupid insignificant questions. "So what does it mean?" Alex voiced everyone's curioucity. "I don't' know. But. no never mind it's crazy." Liz said rejection her thought. "What?" Maria encouraged. "Maybe Max is one of us. you know, an. Alien." Liz whispered the last part.  
  
"Or maybe he's an evil alien killer who placed thoughts in your head to think he's one us then. BOOM. He hits and we never see it coming." Michael exaggerated. "Yeah well either way we should keep an eye on him." Alex put in. 'Always the voice of reason,' Michael muttered.  
  
After the meeting everyone went back to their rooms. Maria stepped into the room after Liz and closed the door slowly as to not wake up Isabel. But she soon found that Isabel was not asleep. She was in the bathroom. The bathroom door was slightly opened, so Maria being so annoyingly curious about everything, went over to peak inside. And that's when she saw it. Isabel was an alien. 


	4. the truth comes out

Chapter 4  
  
"The Truth comes out"  
  
Maria practically flew over to Liz's bed. "I-I, Isabel. hand. hair. face. changed." Maria couldn't even pit out one sentence. "What?" Liz asked, totally confused. Maria took a deep breath and then, "I just saw Isabel wave her hand over her head and then her hair was perfect and her make up was too." "Holy shit, what should we do? We can't stay in here with her. Wait, ok we have to act normal until we can talk to the boys again." Liz tried to take control of the situation but she was almost having a nervous break down. Just as Maria was about to say something Liz spoke up, "Oh hi Isabel, Liz covered up her nervousness pretty well. "Oh, hey guys, where were you? When I woke up you guys were gone/" Isabel asked suspiciously. "Oh that, we just went somewhere to talk, you know, didn't want to wake you up and all." Liz replied. "Oh, okay what." Isabel said, although she was a little disappointed in Liz's answer.  
  
Alex opened the door to his room what he saw made him freeze in his spot. "Alex, what the hell" Michael practically mauled him over before he caught a glimpse of a big green wall right there infront of his eyes. And behind it was Max with his hand stretched out. Then all of a sudden it disappeared, and there stood Max, nervously looking around the room not wanting to make eye contact with either Alex or Michael. Max was the first to break to silence. " Um, I was having a nightmare and when the door opened I thought you guys were enemies." Max said almost at a whisper. "Well what the fuck was that and what are you?" Michael just completely flipped out. "Ok Michael, calm down." Alex said softly. " No it's not ok, I'll answer your questions. Just promise me you'll be completely open to whatever it is I have to say." Max replied, a hint of nervous tention evident in his voice. "Ok, what are you?" Alex asked. "I'm and alien." "Why are you here, on earth I mean?" Michael spat, he was curious to know, if this guy was one of them, if he knew anything about why they were on earth. "I don't know. I think I was in the 1947 crash. Then we inqubated in these pods for 40 years and came out looking like 6 year old human children." "Wait, WE?" Alex asked curious as to who the WE was. "Isabel." Max whispered. 'Fuck Isabel is gonna kill me.' Max thought. "All we know is that I'm the king and she is the princess of our home planet Antar." Max couldn't believe he was telling these strangers his deepest secret, but he felt something around them. Like he could trust them with it. "Wow, so Liz's dream was right." Michael said to Alex. "What, Liz's dream?" Max asked. 'Theres something suspicious about these two.' "Oh, she just had a dream that you were different and it was right." Alex said non chalantly and then casting a quick glare at Michael. "So why aren't you afraid of me?" Max asked. "Because." Michael cast a glance at Alex just in time to see him nod. "Because. we're like you." "YOU're what?" Max was shocked he was totally not expecting that. "Me Michael, Liz and Maria. We're like you." Alex replied softly. "Wow." Is all Max could comprehend to say. "Yeah, when you said you were from Antar and that you inqubated in those pods I knew you were one of us. Michael was the kings second in command and a trusted friend. I was the kings advisor, chief of staff and a trusted friend and Maria was the Queens advisor and life long friend. And Liz, well Liz was the Queen." Max froze at those words. "L-l-l Liz was th-th-the Q-Queen?" Max was so nervous he stuttered. 'That means, if I was the King that she was MY Queen.' "Ok, that's enough reminiscing. I suggest we go tell the girls. They probably gonna wanna know that their whole entire lives have just been exposed to complete strangers. Let alone, alien strangers." Michael pointed out dramatically. "Yeah let's go." 


End file.
